Eguchi Rin, the new 11th Generation member
by Musicland
Summary: Ever since failing Morning Musume's 11th generation auditions, Eguchi Rin has been taking it hard. But one surprise announcement starts a whole new adventure for RinRin!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is about Morning Musume's 11th gen. It is a solo generation, led by Oda Sakura. Eguchi Rin is just my OC, and is originally from the Hello! Project Fanon wikia. **

**I don't own Morning Musume or H!P. That is proudly Tsunku's and UFP's.**

**Groups + People I do own: Happy Jikan, Eguchi Rin, Chisana Hana, Hello! Project Foreigners, Hello! Project DIVAS.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Before the ~Viva~ Winter Concert Tour 2013 began, Tsunku instructed me not to perform "Kanojo ni Naritai!" with the other Kenshuusei. I just stared at him like he was crazy. Was it something I had done? Was my voice cracked again? I tested it out, and nope, it wasn't.

Ever since I had lost the Morning Musume 11th generation auditions to Oda Sakura, I felt lost. I tried to act energetic and happy, like I usually am, but any sane person could tell I was just acting. Oda Sakura was the "top vocalist" of the Hello! Project. She was the one who sounded like Takahashi Ai. She was the one who was titled the "Utahime".

"RinRin, you have been acting weird lately, are you alright?" Takagi Sayuki, a fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei asked me. "If it is about the eleventh generation auditions, get over it. You are not the only one who lost." Ogawa Rena, another Kenshuusei pointed out. "I know Rena. But, it's not fair. Sakura wasn't the only talented singer. There was Ono Haruka, Ichioka-san.." I tried to say, but Rena cut me off. "There's always next time" Rena said. "Yeah, but Tsunku doesn't put finalists back in the finals again." Sayuki said. "Guys, I am fine, I swear. Plus, I can't even perform with you guys. How could this day get ANY better?" I dragged on. "Wait, what? Why?" Kaneko Rie, the leader of the Kenshuusei asked. "I don't know, Tsunku just told me not to perform Kanojo ni Nairtai!." I said, with a shrug. "Maybe it is a surprise debut announcement." Rena muttered, and stormed off. I started to feel bad.

It was the final MC, and Tsunku called me onto the center of the stage. "I am glad to announce," Tsunku said, "Eguchi Rin as the new 11th generation member of Morning Musume!".

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! Please review, only if you want to~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Chapter 2!**

**NOTE: I also own, Saburo Mami, Muramoto Chie, and Kawazu Autumn (graduated), who are other fanon Momusu members. Ono Sayuki belongs to another user of the Hello! Project fanon wikia, who is also a fanon member of MM.**

* * *

Chapter 2: You're kidding me, right?

My jaw dropped in awe. I felt like screaming, laughing, and crying at the same time. I didn't know what to say. I turned around, to see most of the Kenshuusei smiling at me. Well, all except for Rena-san. Well, I couldn't tell what she was doing because she had her had down. I know she wasn't too happy about this.

"Please support RinRin as she goes along as a Morning Musume member," Tsunku continued on, "Her debut single will also be Tanaka Reina's final single.". That is what made me glance at the members of Morning Musume. Michishige and Muramoto were smiling, Tanaka-san looked un-sure of herself, and the 9th gen, 10th gen, and Oda were looking at me with joy in their eyes.

After the concert, Michishige-san walked up to me. "I am glad to have you join Morning Musume Eguchi-san." She had said, "You're almost cuter than me!". I laughed. "Yo, Rinny!" I had heard someone call my name. It was Kudo Haruka. "Hi Duu" I had said casually, acting as if I didn't want to scream right now.

"I heard your dancing skills are sharp," Ishida Ayumi (a.k.a DAISHI / Dance Machine) had said to me, "Hopefully you won't in my way of being number one!". Ishida was more competitive than I had thought she was. "As I was saying," Kudo said, glaring at Ishida, "Who do you look up to?". "Kawazu Autumn" I said excitedly. "You look up to her?" Ono Sayuki had asked, "It's not like you can be able to sing like her. I already tried. The only one who can sing as dominant as she can is Oda Sakura.". That just made me lose my cool. "So what?! Oda Sakura's not the best! She is so un-original!" I shouted. Saburo Mami looked behind me, then at me, then behind me again. That's when I realized that Sakura happened to be RIGHT BEHIND ME. "Sakura I'm-", but it was too late. Oda-chan was gone.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! Only review if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long, painful wait ;_;.**

**I am busy with school, you know!**

**Anyhow,what I own (that will be featured in this fanfiction) is listed on Ch1/Ch2. But I will be introducing a new group " GLiTTER ". It is made up of Higashiyama Midori (Egg), Xiao Miya (Foreigner) & Matsumoto Yukiko (Egg). Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I chased Oda-chan down the hall. "Sakura! Wait, please!" I cried out. But she just ignored me. Just then, someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Who are- oh hi, Sayu." I said, trying to play of the whole cool attitude thing. I wasn't relaxed, I was stressed out! "Hi Eguchi-chan. Did you find Odachii?" Sayu asked. That is when I just broke down.

I just slid down on the wall and bursted into tears. "I-I'm horrible..." I made out through sobs. "It's okay Eguchi-chan," Sayu said, sitting next to me, "I blame Onono for even saying that. But it's okay. Sayu had a moment like that too, once.". That made me look up at her surprised. Sayu, our beloved Sayu, had a moment like this?! With who?! She must have read my mind, because she answered: "Back in 2004, I was upset because I wasn't a great singer like ChiChu, Tanasa-tan, or Erin, or Mikitty. It made me frustrated. Everyday at vocal lessons, the instructor would always compare me to them. He said I was lucky I even joined.".

"So, one day, I just got really mad. It was vocal lesson time, and I was with Chie, Eri, Reina and instructor compared me to them, and I just broke down and got pissed off. I said lots of mean things about them, and as a result, they didn't talk to me for a while. But I don't blame them. It was unfair that I got mad at them like that. You are supposed to celebrate people's victories, not rain on their parades. I realized that from Kon-Kon, who also made me apoplogize. That is why the 4 of us are friends to this very day. But I am not too sure about Mikitty.".

That story made me realize something. I wouldn't like it for my only other generation member to be mad at me. And I should celebrate her victories. And I should say "sorry". I hugged Sayu, and said, "Thanks!". Off I went to go find Oda!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in with Chapter 4!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Loves this fic - Well... I might save the Rin x Rena apology for later chapters. To flow in.**

**Kawaiidesu ne - Well, I don't own all the groups on the H!P fanon wikia. I need permission first.**

**RinRin Support - I love your name xD. GLiTTER might either appear in Ch 5 or Ch 6 . I was just notifying you guys about new groups that might appear.**

**Anyways, Shiko Jikan ( rival of Happy Jikan, owned by Mosumu4ever ) is another group that will be in this fanfic. I hope!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Apology to Oda-chan!

It took me a long to find Oda-chan, but I found her in about 20 or 30 minutes. She was in the Kenshuusei / Foreigner / DIVAS. practice room. Oda-chan must have locked it because when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. So now it was time for some serious door communication!

"Sakura-chan," I said, "I know your in there.". I heard a little wail, which broke my heart even more. "Sakura-chan, please open the door!" I shouted. A little too loud for a private door conversation, maybe. "I want to say I am sorry," I said with a sigh, "I just got mad because you won the auditions first and I got a little upset. I pro-" Before I could finish my speech, Oda-chan came out and tackled me with a hug! "I forgive you," Oda-chan said. I she was a year younger than me, does that mean I am responsible of her? For the first time in my life, I really felt like a big sister.

"Let's go back." I said, grabbing her hand and running. "Sorry for being better than you!" Sakura said with a chuckle."You'll be sorry alright!".

* * *

**Sorry for the short-ness of this chapter, but it's the apology chapter. It doesn't need pi-zass!**

**Only review if you want to!**


End file.
